Living the Life as Rowdyruff Girl
by nubianthequeen5285
Summary: When Blossom and the boys go to a Justin Birber concert,Justin developed a little crush with the Rowdyruff Girl,but the boys has their suspicions when something went completely off about this star.


Blossom is living the life as a ruff but right now, she was battling Butch.

"Thats all you got _puff_ ".He chanted.

" I've beaten you a million times Butch..that's _all_ I got" Blossom replied. Then a red energy made them break up. They both turned to see Brick.

"Thank's Brick ,needed a break anyway...from Butch" she said.

" Hey" He protested.

"No offense Butch, but your too competitive" Boomer came in the conversation.

" Yeah and your just like Buttercup" Blossom pointed out."One time she was _too_ competitive and challenged me and Bubbles cause she thought we were 'better' than her,trying to find her special power".

"What was her special power" Brick asked.

" Her special power was..." Blossom paused, blushing in embarrassment. "Curling her tongue. Everyone in Townsville tried to do, even me and Bubbles". She explained.

"And also your to stubborn" Boomer added.

" No I'm not" He argued. All three of them raise an eyebrow."Okay maybe I'm a little bit". He said. They still give him a 'Seriously do we look stupid' look.

"Okay maybe I am stubborn,but that's not the point". He admitted.

" BLOSSOM". Someone yelled. They look down to see Brisbaine with a phone."IT'S YOUR SISTERS". He shouted. She floated down to his level and took the phone while Brisbaine got back to work.

"Hello". She said.

" Hey Bloss". Her sisters greeted.

"Put it on speaker". Butch whispered.

" This is a A,B,C conversation,not a A,B,C,D,E,F conversation". She whispered while covering the phone. He pouted. She sighed in defeat and put it on speaker.

"What you doing". Blossom asked.

" JUSTIN BIEBER IS COMING ON LIVE TONIGHT". Bubbles yelled in excitment. They closed their ears from Bubbles shrieking.

"So". She said with no care.

" Come on Blossom,you use to love JB". Buttercup came in the conversation.

"I hate him cause he's a jerk,and you use to hate him too Buttercup". She pointed out.

" She did". Butch said surprised.

"Yeah,until she went to one of his concerts". Blossom said laughing.

" Oh yeah,Buttercup wanted to see him...you had it bad Buttercup". Bubbles said laughing.

"What did she do". Boomer asked.

" Slapped him". She said still laughing. Bubbles was laughing on the other line. Blossom could tell Buttercup was blushing from anger or embarrassment.

"The point is..". Bubbles started." You have to come,please Bloss". Bubbles begged.

"..Are you making the puppy dog eyes". Blossom guessed.

" And the quivering lips". She added.

"Look guys,I would love to,but that means I have to bring the boys,...and it would be weird for 3 boys coming to Justin Biebers concert...soo-". She was cut off.

" PLEASE BOYS,PLEEEEEEAAAASSSEE". They both begged. Blossom turned to them saying 'No' dramatically. They glanced at each other.

"Ruff huddle". Brick announced. They came together.

" Their huddling,...don't know why they should...that's kinda weird". She said through the phone.

With the boys...

"I have no idea why we had to huddle,we could have just said no like Blossom said". Butch argued.

"And Blossom right..it would be weird if we're the only boys there". Boomer added.

"Maybe we should go since her sister's take complete measures". Brick said. They sweatdrop.

" Oh yeah". They both said.

"And also they will keep calling us night and day, if we don't they would never shut up". Brick added.

" Why are you on their side". Butch asked.

"I just wanna have a peaceful week...and you two..ruined it...and I don't want them to ruin it either,..their just like you guys but more...girly". He said while shuddering that last part.

"... F-Fine,as long as I don't get laughed at...If I do,I'm getting the big guns". Butch said trying to menacing.

" What are the _big guns_ ". Boomer mocked.

"These bad boys". He replied lifting up his arms. They both looking at each other then laughed.

" Nice one Butch,always making jokes". Brick said sarcastically. Butch glared at them.

They broke their huddle and went to Blossom."We'll go". They said. Blossom groan and went on the phone.

"Fine,we'll-". She was cut off with screams of joy.

" AHHHHHHH". They were screaming with joy. They covered their ears.

"Turn off the speaker,TURN OFF THE SPEAKER,I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE". Butch yelled hitting his head against the wall. Blossom turned off the speaker and can only hear little screams.

"Be here at 10,see ya". Bubbles said.

" See ya,..WHOO HOO,JB HERE WE COME". Buttercup shouted. Blossom hung up the phone abd turned to the boys.

"Come we gotta-". She was cut off by Butch.

" We know,get-". He was cut off.

"Dress,get dress". She corrected him.They looked at themselves.

" What's wrong what we wear now". Brick asked.

"You can't wear those things to a JB concert..you have to dress like nornal kids". She said looking up and down at them.

" But we aren't _normal_ kids". Boomer said picking his cloths.

"Have you ever heard of 'going to the store and buy new clothes". Blossom said sarcastically.

" No". Butch said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Butch you don't even know personal hygiene". Blossom said putting her hands in her hips.

"Heh...yeah". He said being dense. Blossom raised an eyebrow and looked at his brothers. They shook their heads mouthing 'no'.

" O..kay, lets just go to my room". She said giving up.

"WOAH,I am NOT wearing anything girly". Butch protested. She sighed.

" After I started living with you guy's Buttercup gave me some extra clothes". She exclaimed.

"Like I said,I am NOT wearing anything girly". Butch repeated his words." Get that through your thick skull". Butch said. Blossom snapped and walked up to Butch and grabbed his collar.

"Look,I don't have time for your crap today,cause if you don't follow my rules,I will dig up a grave,put you in there ALIVE bury you and SPIT ON YOUR GRAVE,SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL". Her eyes turned red. He gulped."And I don't have any problem with your brothers stopping me,I could bury them with you..". She turn to the others who had frightening faces on."AND THAT GOES FOR TWO AS WELL". She yelled and threw him on the ground."Anything to say to me _boys_ ". She said menacing. They gulped.

They hid behind Brick.Her eyes turned back to pink and she smiled."Let's go". She said like nothing happened and skipped into the hallways.

"...Remind me never to be on her bad side". Butch said to his brothers.

" You think". They both said.

"Next time your on your own". Brick said pointing his chest.

" And don't worry,we'll bring you some lovley flowers...for your funeral". Boomer said walked to the hallways along with Brick.Butch gave one last gulp and left behind his brothers.


End file.
